TheBigBadWolf
by SmurfVader
Summary: PWP Literally, this is basically porn without a plot. Things get a little steamy between Derek and Stiles.


**Hey! This is my first Sterek Fanfiction posted on here :L I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters. The actors should consider themselves lucky I don't. They belong to their rightful owners: Jeff Davis, MTv and so on and so forth. **

**Warnings: This is Sterek, meaning GUY ON GUY action. **

**NOTE:: This is the first time I've written smut, so please be nice , 3**

* * *

A small moan slipped from his lips as he straddled Derek's lap. The older small pushing his way through Stiles' clothing choice: a pair of denim jeans, white graphic tee and his red hoodie.

Of course, the red hoodie was just an added bonus to tease the Sourwolf beneath him. With the hoodie came many, non too creative, sarcastic and oh-so-funny Red Riding Hood references. However, the grumpy wolf didn't find Stiles' humor amusing; in fact, he found it distracting while trying to get the teen's pants off.

"Stiles. Shut. Up," Derek commanded lifting the graphic tee with his nose as he licked his way up the teens lean torso.

The teen bit his lip, in both pleasure and trying to keep the jokes inside, but as soon as Derek's bigger hands pulled his hips closer to his chest, Stiles couldn't hold it back. "My, what big hands you have," he breathed, smiling lightly to himself at his creativeness that shined through him.

Derek let a low growl rumble through his chest, making Stiles' skin vibrate where the wolf was licking. A shiver ran through the teen, making him fall back against the headboard of his bed, a small moan pushed through his full lips.

Finally, Derek had success with getting the pants unbuttoned and pushing them down the teens hips, leaving Stiles covered in a pair of silk briefs that definitely didn't belong to him.

"When did you get these?" Derek asked, snapping the elastic of the briefs making Stiles gasp and looked down at his wolf. A blush hit the teen's cheeks and nose.

"Last time; at your house," he breathed, making the Alpha's eyes flash red before he rutted up, and causing him to moan against Derek's shoulder. "Derek, please," Stiles was all for begging at the moment, wanting nothing more to feel Derek inside him, around him, anything really, as long as it involved both of them.

Derek was pleased with the human in his lap, way too pleased. "What do you want Stiles?" he asked, slipping his thumbs over the boys perk nipples and Stiles scooted closer to him, making them both groan when their erections hit.

"I want you, Derek. Fuck, stop teasing," he said, grinding his hips down again. Derek growled again, his claws protruding from his fingers. He gently glided them down Stiles' hips, pulling the briefs off as well.

"If you want it so bad, then you better do it yourself," Derek whispered in his ear when the briefs were at Stiles thighs.

Stiles let out a small whimper in pleasure and disappointment when Derek stopped all his movements and leaned back. Stiles lifted his head to look at Derek with hooded amber eyes before nodding slowly. He was too afraid to say anything, knowing it would sound desperate.

After Stiles got Derek pants off with little to no help from Derek himself, Stiles looked at Derek before reaching over to the nightstand to get the lube the rested in the back. This gave Derek full view of the teen's rounded ass.

Getting the lube on his fingers, Stiles looked at Derek again to see if he was sure about this whole thing. Derek just nodded, wanting Stiles to continue quickly.

The first finger made him gasp in pain, the second made him clench his jaw and the third made him moan Derek name against the older man's throat. Derek had a clear view over Stiles shoulder of what was happening, and it made him kiss and mark the boys shoulder and nape.

Finally, when Stiles' wrist looked like it had enough of the odd position, Derek slipped his own finger into the boy, making him scream in pleasure. "Derek... Fuck. That feels good," he gasped, moving his own wrist faster.

Derek's chest rumbled in amusement before pulling his finger out along with the teen's as well. "Now ride me," he said against Stiles' shoulder.

A shiver went through Stiles' spine and he was about to do so when the front door slammed. "Stiles! I'm home!"

And just like that, Stiles was left alone, aching and hard. He groaned, flopping back down on the bed and sighed, getting to his feet and pulling the silk boxers up.

"Getting in the shower, dad!" he called back, smirking to himself when his phone went off.

**'Tonight, promise. **

**Think of me in the shower.**

**~BigBadWolf'**


End file.
